Raped Love
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Lara Croft is being raped by a man she loves and has to deal with it afterwards.


**_Authors Note : _**Lately there has been a lot of rapes in the city where I live and it's blown up and down in the papers, therefore I wanted to do a store that focused on it. To do so I needed the strongest female there was, and the one that was pointed out to me was Lara Croft. I agreed on this as she is the least likely to have something like this happening to her, still she fit the part. Rape may not be shown on the outside, but it scars the soul for life, if any of you have had it happening to you you have my deepest sympathy.

Oh and also I initially planned Terry from thomb raider movie 2 as the rapist, but if I remember right he was killed of so I went with Jason, a man I made up.

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Lara Croft, and I do not make any money from it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Raped love<strong>_

"No, please Jase," she whispered, trying to fight him off with all her might. He was holding her arms above her head with one of his big fists. She was trying to get them free of him, but she couldn't, nor get him of her.

"Will you lie still," he snarled at her, letting his free hand slap her hard to make her obey him better.

"Never!" she snarled, spitting in his face.

"You know, you're some piece of work, you lead me on thinking you want this, but when it comes down to it…" he said removing the tool belt that helped holding the guns on her thighs, which was already removed. Her doing not his, which she now regretted.

Lara of course knew he was right. They had just finished a job together hunting down a very rare diamond, which of course went to her collection. Afterwards they had gone to his place to celebrate like back in the days. They had ended up sharing a bottle of wine and before she knew it her desires had come to the surface and she had kissed him. More hungrily than she had anticipated.

They had ended up on the floor; it was only when he wanted to go further she didn't wish to do so. Suddenly it had felt wrong, she really cared for him and she didn't want their first time to be a drunken mistake.

And there they were, her trying to push him off and him not wanting to stop. The only problem was that even if she was strong he was stronger.

"Please Jase, don't do this, this is wrong and you know it," she said, her voice not so steady as she wished it would have been.

* * *

><p>Hillary was slowly walking down the stairs of Croft manor, he had just gotten Lara's bedroom ready and now he was going downstairs to finish some of her daily tasks before she returned.<p>

He gasped when the main door suddenly flung open and she came in. He could clearly see something was not as it should, mainly because the left side of her face was slightly bruised. That could however be occupational hazard as the middle-aged woman sometimes got banged up during a treasure hunt. After all she wasn't as young as she once was when she started out as a tomb raider.

"Happy hunt?" he asked, looking at her with worried eyes.

"I got what I was looking for," she said, slowly walking up the stairs.

"Can I get you anything, or tell Bruce to have the new challenge ready?" he asked her.

"No, I need some rest first, just…tell him to wait with that," she said, reaching the top of the stairs walking towards her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Once inside she flopped down on the bed, curling up, and holding on to her pillow.<p>

'I will not cry, I will not cry,' she thought, shivering lightly in pain and humiliation. She in the end had managed to leave Jason behind, very much banged up after what he had done to hear. Telling him that if he ever dared to near her he was dead.

She let out whimper thinking about what he had done to her before she had managed to escape. It all hadn't been so bad if he hadn't been her friend, and someone she trusted.

_Someone she even had considered a companionship with._

She would never dare to admit it to anyone, but she really had loved him. She had even fantasized about a future with him, which had never happened before considering her lifestyle. Now that she had just turned forty-one things however were a little different. Not being as young as she once were she sometimes longed for someone to come home to. Someone waiting for her even have sexual relations with without them having to leave the next day.

That someone had for some time been Jason, only he had to go stupid. She couldn't deny that spite her age she was still desirable and that she had led him on. Still he should have stopped when she said stop.

More tears found their way down her cheek, as she slowly got up and made her way to the bathroom. She needed to get him off her, and fast. She wanted to get rid of him and forget, at least for now.

As her tears mingled with the hot water, she slowly let the shampoo rinse through her hair and the soap her body. Slowly the water washed her clean, at least on the outside, on the inside she felt dirty and used, like someone had taken a piece of her soul.

He had taken something that wasn't his to take, wrecked a little part of her, made her feeling vulnerable and insecure. If she couldn't protect herself from him, who was to say that it couldn't happen again. Who was to say that there would not be more scars on her wounded soul?

Lara slowly turned off the water and grabbed a towel close by the shower and started to dry herself off. Looking in the mirror seeing the wounds he left on the outside. They would slowly fade away then vanish, but the ones on the inside…

A shiver ran down her spine looking at her refection, one cheek blue with small wounds, slowly starting to show a part of her aging process with a tendency to wrinkles near her eyes. She showed back rings beneath her eyes due to too little sleep lately and a classic frown gracing her forehead as she was being very serious at the moment.

"Where had the years gone?"

She sighed heavily, quickly combing her hair and putting it in a ponytail, letting it dry like that. She put on some mascara and eye shadow before walking into her room, finding a pair of blue shorts and a matching singlet in her closet. She again put on her combat boots, but left her tool belt.

She sighed heavily as she left her room and made her way down to the basement. She opened to door t Bruce's workshop yelling, "Bruce, are you here?"

"Lara, you're back, great, what happened to your face?" he asked as he came out and saw her.

"I rather not talk about it, but if you do have a challenge for me I'm more than happy to take it on, I need to get rid of some rounds," she said with a sigh, grabbing some guns from a closet close by.

"I do, meet Karl," said Bruce, grabbing a remote, making a gigantic robot appear from the shadows.

"Lovely," said Lara with a grin of satisfaction. Like so many times before she was glad that Bruce made bots for her she could take her emotions out on.

She turned to the bot saying, "I guess it's you and me then Karl."

He made a sound as he ran against her, but she was faster managing to get on top of him, smiling, to her this was both exercise and great fun. And as Bruce watched his friend fight his bot he thought it was great to have her back, even if something was not as it should. That much he could tell. He however wouldn't push on that, he knew her better than that, if she wanted she would tell him in the end.

He shook his head as he turned on the remote making the bot go even faster and more violent against her, knowing spite her age she could handle it. One of her many talents plus she was great trained. To him this was one of his favorite things to do watching her play with his toys so he decided to sit back and enjoy while Lara had her fun with Karl.

* * *

><p>It was the same night that a very tired Lara crashed down on her bed, in fact she was so tired that she for once didn't bother to get undressed before getting under her covers. A tired sigh escaped her lips; slowly she closed her eyes, for once wanting to escape this world for as long as possible.<p>

She in her heart knew that the next day would be just a bit better, but until then all she wanted was to sleep and hunt unknown fields within her dreams.

She never knew, but from the doorway Hillary was watching over her.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
